The present invention relates to the transmission of data or energy based on an operating device for light-emitting means, particularly to a method and a device and to a system for data and/or energy transmission in the field of building technology, particularly of illumination technology.
As an example of a data transmission in the field of operating devices for light-emitting means, an operating device for electrical lamps is known from WO 0152607 A1, which device has a control signal input via which the operating device receives digital control signals for controlling the electrical lamps. At the same time, it is provided that analog control signals can also activate the operation of the lamps and of the operating device via the same control signal input.
The transmission of data via the power system is also known. In this technology, also called Power Line Communication (PLC), the carrier frequency of the system voltage is modulated with a radio-frequency signal. Devices which are connected to the power system within a building can thus send data by modulation via the power lines run in the building or, respectively, receive signals based on other devices by corresponding demodulation.
The present invention is then based on the object of specifying an alternative system, or a system for transmitting optionally data or energy which is particularly suitable for building technology devices.